mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Магию прими
Магию прими ( ) — третья из шести песен, исполненная в My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Легенды вечнозелёного леса. Она служит третьим треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Сансет Шиммер учит своих друзей принимать их новые магические способности вместо того, чтобы отклонять их. Это первое соло Сансет Шиммер во франшизе, не считая короткометражки Пора расстаться с прошлым. Русская версия= thumb|300px|"Не стесняйся, волю им дай!" :Шиммер ::Ты нашла силы ::И не рада им — ::И понимаешь: ::Мир стал иным. ::Пусть пока страшно, но ::Поверь: всё это не зря. ::Просто магию прими — ::Пусть станет частью тебя! ::Возьми щепотку чуда, ::Пусть оно искрит. ::Магию ты испытай! ::Она тебя удивит. ::И через пять секунд ::Всё иначе совсем: ::Если магию принять, ::То подаришь радость всем! ::Давай испробуй силы! ::Не стесняйся, волю им дай! ::Если ты примешь магию, ::Ты узнаешь, что ты можешь с ней,— ::То станет магия твоей! ::Препятствия тебе ::Так не страшны уже, ::Ведь силы нам даны, ::Чтоб исполнять мечты. ::Не сторонись ты чар: ::Поможет этот дар ::От всяких бед и невзгод. ::Ты нашла силы ::И не рада им — ::И понимаешь: ::Мир стал иным. ::Но вокруг посмотри: ::Ты найдёшь друзей. ::А вместе мы сильней! ::Давай испробуй силы! ::Не стесняйся, волю им дай! ::Если ты примешь магию, ::Ты узнаешь, что ты можешь с ней! ::Станет магия твоей! ::Станет магия твоеееей! ::Станет магия твоеееей! ::Станет магия твоей! |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|300px|"No more holding back, just let it out!" :Шиммер ::So you have magic ::And it's not that great ::But when it found you ::You know it was fate ::And it might seem scary now ::But it can be wonderful, too ::So, how about we embrace the magic ::And make the magic part of you ::You take a little dash of magic ::And you let it ignite ::Mix things up a little bit ::And it might start to go right ::In just five seconds flat ::How the story has changed ::All cause now you've embraced the magic ::And it just got better in every way ::I say embrace the magic ::No more holding back, just let it out ::If you can take the magic ::And learn a little more what it can do ::Once the magic is part of you ::What's standing in your way ::That you can't move today? ::You've got the strength in you ::To make your dreams come true ::No need to shield yourself ::From the magic that can help ::Protect from any harm that might come ::So you have magic ::And it's not that great ::But when it found you ::You know it was fate ::So, if you listen close ::You might make a new friend ::And together we can make it! ::I say embrace the magic ::No more holding back, just let it out ::If you can take the magic ::And learn a little more what it can do ::Once the magic is part of you ::Once the magic is part of yoooou ::Once the magic is part of yoooou ::Once the magic is part of you Другие версии en:Embrace the Magic uk:Прийми свої ти чари Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»